imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Francis II of Austria
First years of Rule The King of Sidistan ( a tribal kingdom of ???istan), Francis II, invaded the Socialist Republic of ??istan. The Red Army defended for hour, but fell and the Republic was taken over. However general Lenistan declared resistance against the invader. But Francis II wasnt fool. He set up a trap for the general, and managed to assasinate him, destroying any resistance. War of the Demons Francis II, after his victory against the Socialist Republic of ???istan, had invaded the Federation of the Seven Demons. The Knights of Austria have joined Francis II, who wanted to unite all of ???istan into a united Austria. Francis II had an army of 10,000 soldiers, while the Seven Demons an army of 30,000 soldiers. So the great battle begun. The main force of the Demons were the Austrian Zombies, and peasants foot soldiers. Francis II army was based on heavy cavalary and special trained foot soldiers. So the Sidistan cavalary moved against the Zombies. The Zombies at first put heavy resistance, but then they were wiped out. Then the foot soldiers of both side fought each other. Francis II won the battle. The federation of the Seven Demons was annexed and given as a feud to the Knights of Austria. Now Francis II controled 1/10 of ???istan. He had to face a lot of enemies in order to unite Austria. He had to face the Red Army and the Neo Nazi. He had to face tribal kingdoms and knights. This war had just started Unification of Austria Papadopulos,dicator of the Neo Nazi Republic of ???istan in one aggresive move, took over all of Austria, except the kingdom of Francis II. Francis II knew that if Papadopoulos united all of Austria, then he would move against him. So Francis II, with the Holy Army, an army of 10,000 Austrian Patriots who wanted to unite Austria, moved against Papadopulos. Although Papadopoulos managed to gain allies in the fedual class, since the Fedual Lords didnt wanted a united Austria but a dvided ???istan, he upset the Austrian Patriots. So Francis II started a revolution in North Austria, and at the same time his armies of 10,000 men faced Papadopoulos huge 1,500,000 men army. The entire Holy Army was wiped out. Only the King survived. However their fall started a national myth. Their sacrifice born a new Austrian nationalism. One forgoten since the times of the Great King Francis I. King Francis escaped into Vienna, capital of the Vienna Province of the Neo Nazi federation. Although Papadopoulos gave orders to the local governor to execute the King, he refused because he was afraid of a revolution. Soon the federation collapsed and civil war broke out between Neo Nazi and Patriots. It was a heroic time. Patriots wrote poems about Austria and Nationalism. The Fedual Lords, knowing that all of them would be executed if Papadopulos lost and also knowing that the dictator cant win, decided to side with the King. King Francis II managed to take over all of ???istan. For 100 years this land had been ravaged from civil war. It had kings, Neo Nazi dictators and Communists. But now it was united. So King Francis II, ruler of all of ???istan, Declared the Empire of Austria. Austria was once again united.